


Crimson Barrage

by JRYang



Category: Hidden Legacy Series - Ilona Andrews, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Flying, Hidden Legacy, House War, Kidnapping, Metamorphe, Overpowered, Siren, Special, Special Relatives, Stalker, Telepathy, Truthseeker, Violence, evil grandmother, houses, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRYang/pseuds/JRYang
Summary: 5 years after the birth of their first son, Nevada and Rogan are having their second child. Expecting a chaotic pregnancy and birth, they are relieved that everything is fine for the first and second trimester.However, during the last few weeks, things go from relaxed to chaotic in a blink of an eye. Unshakeable stalkers, near death experiences, kidnappings, evil grandmothers and secret relatives. Things are getting complicated faster than Nevada or Connor can keep up with. And they're trying to protect everyone they love while trying to resolve every problem thrown at them.
Relationships: Catalina Baylor/Alessandro Sagredo, Nevada Baylor/Connor "Mad" Rogan
Kudos: 1





	Crimson Barrage

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series and I hope people enjoy my new fanfic giving Nevada and Rogan some more air time. It needs proof reading and editing but stay around for more. Feel free to comment and like, every little encourages me.

-Nevada Baylor-  
I rubbed my belly. There was a small but noticeable bump and I stroked it gently. It was very quiet in there. I looked up when Connor came in and sat beside me, his hand instantly migrating to my belly.  
“How are you doing? Still quite in there?” He asked in his deep, husky voice.  
“Yeh. We’re fine.” I replied. Connor just hummed. “Connor, stop worrying, I talked to Dr Arias and she said it’s fine.”  
He still rubbed my belly and pressed his ear against the bump. I gave him a look. He was overreacting. I really should’ve expected it, since for the first one, he had run around, panicking half the time and treating me like I was made of glass. I grimaced, if he was this bad at 19 weeks, I knew by week 30, he would be trying to lock me in a padded cell, even if it would be a very nice 5 star cell.  
“Maybe we should visit Dr Arias, just to be sure. You’re also barely showing.” He continued while on his knees.  
I huffed. I would do it but only to get him off my back for a few hours. I honestly knew why he was being so protective. From our experience with our first son, things could go from fine to chaotic in a second.  
When I was pregnant with Felipe, at 19 weeks, I had had quite a bump and he was an energetic little guy. Then again, Felipe had been an extreme case of a Prime/Prime pregnancy and, even before his birth, his powers were off the chart. Prenatal transference was rare and while in the womb, he was identified as a Prime Telekinetic and at least an average in a mental power.  
After the subsequent chaotic birth where I was stuck giving birth without pain killers and Rogan had had to catch flying medical equipment and held together cracking walls, we had decided to wait a few years before having another.  
Felipe was now 5 and was a bundle of energy. He was definitely his father’s son. Demanding, confident and willing to use his powers to get his way. Luckily, Rogan was powerful enough to stop any whirlwind tantrums, literally. Felipe would pick up objects and throw them around the room when his emotions were extreme. And I was able to stop the little devil manipulating people with his empathic secondary powers.  
Unlike me and my upbringing, hiding from powerful Houses and Primes, Felipe was brought up entrenched in it and had the teaching to control his powers. Now that Felipe was older and calming down, Rogan had resolved a number of threads towards the business and the House, and I was letting myself slow down, we decided it was time to give our son a sibling.  
“Fine, but first, let’s get Carole to take Felipe to my mum’s.” I said.  
Carole was our long time babysitter as well as Felipe’s bodyguard. Being an Aegis and with nearly 2 decades of combat and martial arts training, Carole was more than qualified to look after our son. Prime houses’ weakest targets are always children, so houses prepare for any eventuality by training their children to use magic combatively and also always having protective details.  
I knew after this trip; I would want to visit my family and catch up. That’s why I was sending my son there before us. Rogan agreed and wiith my acquiescence, Rogan organised his security and called Daniela Arias, House Rogan’s private physician, a heads up to say we were coming. Connor ushered me out to the tinted window vehicle, and we were off to her private practice. On the drive, we called Carole to take Felipe to the House Baylor’s compound.  
We arrived promptly and a tall, muscled figure with large handsome features waited for us. Dr. Arias was a mid-forties no nonsense woman that treated each visit like a military operation.  
“How are you?” She said with no preamble.  
“We’re fine. But Connor insisted.” I huffed as he guided me into the building.  
We went to a private room and I sat down on a padded table. The Doctor immediately went into action and brought over the ultrasound machine. She put on gloves and spread cold gel over my stomach. She circled the ultrasound wand around my belly and pressed. There was a grainy image on the screen and then we saw silhouette of our baby.  
“Hmmm, still can’t get the gender. This little guy is being difficult and won’t let us see between the legs.” She said.  
Again. We’d tried last week but the baby wasn’t co-operating. I suppose the baby would stay our little mystery.  
“You’re both absolutely fine and even though the baby’s less active than normal, it’s nothing to be concerned about.” Arias assured and finally, Connor would back off a bit. Probably only for a week if I was lucky.  
“Okay, cool. Can we go now? I want to meet with the family.” I said, more than fed up with the weekly checkups.  
Rogan, having adjusted to my mood swings, quickly got me to the new House Baylor mansion and we were let through the security gate with little problem. We came up to the main house and entered to the grand foyer. No body was waiting for us but that was to be expected from my family. We went into the communal kitchen where mum, Grandma Freda and Arabella were sitting, chatting over tacos.  
I gagged at the smell of the meat. Connor sat me down in a chair and everyone looked in our direction.  
“Hey Nevada, how was the check-up?” Grandma Freda asked while everyone was still eating.  
I glared. They did this every week. I got back from an appointment and they would ask the same questions.  
“We’re fine. Still couldn’t tell us the gender. Where’s Feli….”  
A patter of feet echoed through the kitchen and then little arms were wrapping around my legs. I looked down into a cherub face smiling up at me.  
“Mama.” Called a strong, cute voice.  
“Hey baby, how are you? Did you have fun at school?” I asked my son.  
Rogan picked up Felipe and he clung to his father with a wide grin.  
“Good. I met lots of friends.” He said with a lisp, a gap in his front teeth.  
When Rogan had first proposed to me, he had warned me that he could never share me and didn’t want children. When our son was born, he had been nervous he wouldn’t be able to love our son like he could love me, but I didn’t worry. Connor may have been stern with his son but every time he saw Felipe, his face lit up and he didn’t even realise it. Felipe was cheeky, stubborn and energetic. And now he was a school, he was making friends and learning new things. Even though we were primes, I had demanded Felipe go to school like other kids. Even if that was a private Houses school filled with privileged Prime children. It was better than paid tutors and home schooling.  
“That’s amazing. Where’s Carole?” I asked and Felipe pointed to the doorway.  
“Hey Ms Rogan, how was your day?” Carole asked.  
I gave her a friendly smile. “Please, it’s Nevada. Calling me Ms Rogan makes me feel old.” I replied. “Good, same as usual.”  
Connor put Felipe down and he went running off into the house and like a good babysitter, Carole trailed after him.  
“Is Catalina out on a case?” I asked already knowing she was.  
“Yeh, Alessandro is with her, as well as Leon and Cornelius.” Arabella answered.  
Wow, with that amount of backup, it must’ve been a big case. I raised my eyebrows and Arabella nodded.  
“Yeh, it’s a bad one. Missing wife. Did research and turns out she was found as a Jane Doe by the police. He’s on the run.” I grimaced. I always hated the ones that involved couples.  
“Anyway, are you hungry?” Mum asked, taking our minds off that mess.  
“No, I’m fine, besides the meat makes me queasy.” I declined. To make up for my lack of appetite, Rogan sat down at the island as well and ate from the use platter of tacos.  
Always the polite dragon while in company. Felipe came running back into the kitchen and Connor scooped his up, dumped him in his lap and fed him pits of taco. Our son giggled and squirmed on his lap.  
After a long meal where we exchanged stories and watched Felipe’s antics, flying his toys around the room in mock battles. For the age of 5, Felipe had precise movements over his action figures as the clashed against each other.  
We stayed for a couple hours and after a while, my family had other things they needed to do and so did we. We bustled into our black tinted armoured car with the original vehicle Carole had taken behind us. We reached our family home and I played with Felipe until dinner was ready.  
Connor always loved making food for us and he felt safer knowing what we were eating. Primes, always paranoid. Felipe was ushered up to bed and we read him a story, he nodded off quickly. We went down to our living room and snuggled to watch a movie. Finally having Rogan home and able to do these small things like put our son to sleep and watch a movie was relaxing. We went to bed and Connor made love to me, being incredibly gentle as though I was glass. I was exhausted and fell asleep soundly in Connor’s arms.  
Word count: 1615 words


End file.
